ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaki Suoh
René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine 'Tamaki Suou '''is the son of Ouran Academy's Chairman and is also the official president of the Ouran Host Club. Tamaki is in Class 2-A, the same class as his best friend, Kyouya Ootori. Personality Tamaki Suou is credited as the founder and president of the Ouran Host Club. Although his outward appearance would be best described as flamboyant and egotistical, he is a man dedicated to his studies, his friends, and his duties as a host. Regarded by the club manager, Renge, as the 'Princely Type' in the Host Club, he entertains the female customers with his upper-class etiquette and his shameless flattery. He sees the other hosts as his little 'family' at times; he himself is the father, while Kyouya Ootori is the mother, Haruhi Fujioka is the daughter, Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin are the devilish sons, and Mori (Takashi)/Honey (Mitsukuni) are the uncles, neighbours or strangers. His real family consists of his estranged mother (whom he later manages to visit with his grandmother's permission), his successful father, and his highly-strict paternal grandmother. It should also be noted that Tamaki is very partial to classical piano music, and can play a grand piano extremely well. As the main comic relief character of the series, Tamaki is portrayed as outspoken and naive for his age, especially in regards to his feelings- although he sees himself as an obsessive father figure to Haruhi, he later discovers that his love is not paternal, as he first thought, but was actually romantic. This outstanding example of his naivety when it comes to his personal feelings is frequently pointed out by all the members of the club, who are more aware of his feelings than he is. However, though he is slow in realizing his own feelings, he is quick to realize other's feelings (as the Hitachiin twins both note), and this manifests itself when he grows jealous of the boys that he perceives are attracted to his 'daughter'. Of course, later on, both Haruhi and Tamaki realize their feeling for one another, but during most of the series, they shared a common trait in their feelings for one another and the inability to diagnose this feeling as romantic love. It should be noted that Tamaki's personality as a host differs the most from his true personality; inside the Third Music Room, he becomes a charming and suave people-pleaser, but outside of his job as a host, he is seen as a naive and egotistical adolescent male. Although his attitude to pleasing the female customers is indeed genuine, the other aspects of his on-the-job personality are quite far-fetched; for example, his true ego is so inflated that he will immediately warm up to anyone that compliments him and breaks down whenever anyone insults him, but inside the Third Music Room, he graciously accepts compliments. As well as this, his true personality is highly childish (displayed when he participates in children's games), fiercely competitive (especially with the Hitachiin twins), and oscillates from immature to mature. There are many aspects of Tamaki's personality that constitute his persona, and one particular aspect is his inherent kindness to others. Midway through the series, when the Newspaper Club are attempting to bring about the demise of the Host Club, he helps them with a willing attitude (despite their evil intentions), and it is actions such as these that cause his fiancee (in the anime) to admit that he is a very sweet person, to the point that she felt genuinely happy as she mentioned this (evident by the genuine smile on her face). It is his kindness that caused his paternal grandmother to reconcile with his estranged mother, and it is also due to it that he sets aside his feelings for Haruhi for the sake of the familial unity of the Host Club. Appearance Unlike a typical Japanese male, Tamaki possesses light-blonde hair and violet eyes- this is because of his half-Japanese and half-French status (his father being Japanese and his mother being French). When he's not at school, he prefers to wear designer clothing, and his ability to constantly look good allows him to win over others and thus become the top-drawing host in the Host Club with a 70% request rate. Apart from his preference for the school clothing and designer clothes, he also enjoys cosplaying immensely, as well as concocting strange roles for the Host Club during their hosting job. He is noted to be able to cry without the use of eyedrops (which he claims to be the mark of a true host), and has also been compared to Umehito Nekozawa appearance-wise. His rose colour in the Host Club is white, signifying happiness in love. This is ironic in that, although he genuinely strives to provide his female customers with happiness in their love, he himself is unable to gain happiness with his own love, Haruhi. It is only later on that the two dense individuals discover their love and finally gain happiness out of it, and it should be noted that, in the manga series, Tamaki and Haruhi marry and end up having children. Relationships Haruhi Fujioka At the beginning of the series Tamaki sees Haruhi as nothing more than a peasant boy, but feels attracted to her in a way that he probably couldn't explain if he hadn't found out she was a girl towards the end of the chapter. He asked Haruhi to join the Host Club because she broke a rare vase that was worth ¥8,000,000. For the most part of the series, he has an underlying love for Haruhi which he explains as "Fatherly Love" to the others, not understanding himself that the feeling he has for her is, in fact, romantic love. Haruhi just thinks he is an idiot but she slowly falls for his charm though she doesn't know why. She became more aware of her feelings when Tamaki kisses her on the forehead. He then gets upset when he gets brushed off by Haruhi as he strongly believes that she loves him back. Haruhi confesses her love for him after he goes to the airport to see his mother. He then replies with a "me too" and gives her a kiss. He left Japan to be with Haruhi when she goes to travel abroad in the US. He lives in a apartment right next to Haruhi while abroad. In volume 18, the last volume had two extras about them: one showed them them living in Boston together as a couple; the second showed Tamaki and Haruhi about to open the door to Ranka's house to tell him about their engagement; and the third extra showed Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding. It was also revealed in Volume 18 that Haruhi and Tamaki were the first ones of the hosts to have children. Kyouya Ootori Kyoya is Tamaki's bestfriend and they always have been in the same class together. Tamaki even calls Kyoya "Mommy" and Kyoya occasionally calls him "Daddy". They have a really good friendship, and they seem to know eachother very well. Despite of their different personalities, they share some really good traits (as Haruhi commented) like helping other people even though you don't get benefit from it which Kyoya sometimes deny. When they first met, Kyoya is shown to be very polite to Tamaki. He envies Tamaki's position as heir apparent to the Suoh family and fortune as an only child, despite being illegitmate. Eventually, his frustration erupts in an emotional outburst wherein he accuses Tamaki of not striving hard enough to reach his full potential. Tamaki firmly retorts that it's Kyouya who isn't trying and given up. This leads to an epiphany on Kyouya's part as he realizes that Tamaki is correct. Kyoya seems to really care for Tamaki, For example, It is shown the Kyoya has some "hidden" feelings for Haruhi but she won't bring merit to his family and she's also saved for someone else, his bestfriend, Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin During their second year of junior high, they met Tamaki Suou, who wanted them to join the newly-formed Host Club. The twins agreed to join only if Tamaki could guess which twin is which. Although Tamaki failed many times, he eventually guessed it; the twins gave in and decided to try the Host Club. The club opened them up to new experiences, including the development of a deep bond with Tamaki. Mitsukuni Haninozuka Honey likes and cares about Tamaki very much, seeing as how when Tamaki first invited Honey and Mori into the Host Club, he was the one to tell Honey that it was okay to like sweet and cute things, as long as it was what made him happy. Honey, who had been wanting to embrace that part of himself for quite a while, was thankful and touched that Tamaki told him it was okay, seeing as how he was the first to do so. Honey is also the first to speak up and defend Tamaki against the newspaper club, who believes Tamaki is wielding his family's power over the rest of the club. Honey, in reply to this, says, "Tama-Chan would never do that. We all love Tamaki. That's why we're in host club in the first place." It may appear that Honey feels a little indebted towards Tamaki, as he was the one who allowed him to break free and become the lolita-boy he is today. Takashi Morinozuka Mori and Tamaki seem to have become close friends through the connection with Honey. However they don't seem to interact too much on a personal level outside of the Host Club. Éclair Tonnerre An anime-only character, Éclair is the beautiful and shrewd heir to the France-based Grand Tonnerre Group, which in the anime now employs Tamaki's mother as a servant in Éclair's house. Having heard a great deal about Tamaki from his mother, Éclair develops a kind of crush on him, and Tamaki's grandmother (who detested Tamaki's mother) concocts a scheme to make him Éclair's husband. She ends up going to Japan where she causes a lot of trouble for the Host Club. She doesn't recognize Haruhi as a girl at first, but soon realizes that she is. She uses Tamaki's love to see his mother again to get him to marry her. In the end, she goes back to France all alone because Tamaki made his choice to go with Haruhi. When he made this choice, he was still kind to her, and because of that, she would like to let Tamaki's mother and Tamaki meet again. Family Suou Family ''Tamaki's mother is Anne-Sophie Grantaine and his father is the Ouran Academy's chairman, Yuzuru Suou. His father likes teasing him, Tamaki also likes playing piano all day for his mother. Tamaki is the only child of the Chairman of the School Board at Ouran Academy, Yuzuru Suou. His mother is a beautiful and kind-hearted French woman with whom Yuzuru fell in love. ''' It was the grandmother who insisted that Tamaki live in Mansion #2, rather than the main mansion. Tamaki is forbidden to see his mother now, but when he was younger he would spend all his time with her, playing the piano for her. This is why he now enjoys playing childish games. He is always very gentle and sweet with his grandmother despite her cruelty towards him. He wants her to accept him as a Suou. Yuzuru Suou Yuzuru Suou is the patriarch of the Suou family. He is also the father of Tamaki. He is 48 and his hobbies are golf, theatre and teasing his son. Yuzuru shares some of his son's characteristics. Despite knowing of his mother's loathing of Tamaki, he could do little to help the situation. To date, his only act of rebellion against his mother's wishes seems to be that he did not simply break off his relationship with Tamaki's mother, but instead divorced the woman his mother had chosen for him. In the anime he does seem to be a bit cold to Tamaki, though this might be to show that he does not favor his son as a student, as a scene in the anime shows photographs of Tamaki at different stages of life on his desk in his office. It also seems Tamaki gained his charms from his father. Interestingly, Tamaki is very serious in Yuzuru's presence. The manga is a little different, showing Yuzuru as eager to tease his son at every opportunity, sending him red herrings in the middle of an investigation and telling tall tales. It has been revealed (in volume 9) that Yuzuru knows where his wife is; it wouldn't have been hard for him to arrange for a reunion. What the father had in mind was the idea of having Tamaki surpassing him in terms of capabilities, so that Tamaki may inherit the Suou empire, and force his grandmother to accept his mother. Unwittingly, his kiss on Tamaki's forehead gave the teen the same idea, and he kissed Haruhi's forehead as a "paternal" gesture. In the last episode of the anime while the host club are enjoying the last night of the festival, Kyouya's father, Yoshio Otori, was in his office at Ouran (the Otori head states what his third son did to avoid the Tonnerres in accumulating their business), Yuzuru told Yoshio that they might as well be friendly to each other like their own sons, but after hearing from Yoshio that he is planning to have his son, Kyouya, marry Haruhi someday, he commented that they will never be friendly after all, hinting that he is planning the same thing for Tamaki and Haruhi. So it shows that he deeply cares for his son, Tamaki. Anne-Sophie Grantaine Anne-Sophie Grantaine is Tamaki's mother. Anne-Sophie was born in France and met Yuzuru Suou, Tamaki's father, in Paris while he was on a business trip. The two fell in love, and she became his lover. When Tamaki was born she was forbidden by Yuzuru's mother to return to Japan with Yuzuru. She raised Tamaki in France until he was fourteen, about three years before the start of the series. This was due to her family's business failure and debt. Anne-Sophie was also very sickly, falling ill on regular occasions. At the time, Yuzuru's mother was worried that the Suou family would be without an heir and offered Anne-Sophie money for her health in exchange for allowing Tamaki to live in Japan, never seeing his mother again. Anne-Sophie tearfully accepted, going into hiding after Tamaki's departure. No one is said to know where she is, though Yuzuru may have some idea. However, during the 2nd year school trip to France, Kyouya finds her and discovers that she is living quite healthily, thinking of her son every day. In Chapter 77, they find out that Anne-Sophie has a disease of Systemic lupus erythematosus. Shizue Suou Shizue is Tamaki's grandmother. Shizue is Yuzuru's mother and the Suou family's matriarch. She is shown to be hateful and mean, and one of the only person the Honey hates. She strongly dislike Tamaki and his mother, Anne-Sophie and she often calls Tamaki "filthy child" throughout the series and the manga, but at the end she finally accepted and learned how to love Tamaki and also she finally accepted Anne-Sophie. She seems to be a very mean person at first then becomes more nicer when you get know her, as Tamaki mentioned. Tamaki loves and respects Shizue so much even at the very start of the series, even though she's the reason why Tamaki didn't see her mother for 2 years and despite her being mean to Tamaki. Shizue also finds Haruhi an interesting girl, and also supports Tamaki's descision to date Haruhi. Gallery Tamaki Gallery 1.jpg Ranka4.png tamaki-episode10-1.png tamaki-episode5.png tamaki-episode5-2.png TamakiandAntoinette.jpg Tamaki.jpg Trivia *He has a brown teddy bear named "Kuma-chan". *Honey calls him "Tama-chan". *He is the "Father" of the Host club. His "Wife" is Kyouya, his "Children" are Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi (the youngest); and their "neighbors" are Honey and Mori. *Throughout the series, he calls himself Haruhi's dad, thinking of her as his little girl and dosen't like it when other guys flirt or warm up to Haruhi . *Tamaki's birthday, April 8th, is on the same day as Buddha's birthday. Another popular suggestion was April 1st; April Fool's Day. *In Chapter 21 of the manga Episode 11 of the anime, Tamaki has been proven to have a similar appearance to Nekozawa Umehito, even though the two personalities are nothing alike. *He has a tendency to wake up early, much to the chagrin of the other Host Club members. *The Japanese character, 王, in Tamaki's surname means "king" or "ruler" which may be one of the reasons why he is the "princely type." *Kyouya stated that when he and Tamaki first met that Tamaki "Couldn't speak proper Japanese" *In anime episode number 17, Tamaki buys a dog that constantly licks his face and names it "Antoinette". In the manga extra, however, Tamaki receives Antoinette (a puppy) when he first arrives at the second mansion as a welcome gift from the household staff. His mother's dog, Hachibei, is Antoinette's brother. *His zodiac sign is Aries. *He is 183cm tall(6ft) *His favorite subjects are English, French, and World History. *His favorite foods are peasant ramen and peasant snacks. *He is half-Japanese and half-French, as stated by Honey. *like some of the other hosts his mobile is pale green to match his rose colour. *In Chapter 21 of the manga, Episode 11 of the anime, Tamaki has been proven to have a similar appearance to Nekozawa Umehito, even though the two personalities are nothing alike. Quotes *(To Kyouya) ''"Kyouya, I just had an incredible idea! Lets form a club!" *(To Haruhi) "Handsome men can't be hurt by water." *(To customer) "When you're in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time. You are the beautiful mermaid who sheds lights to the sea of loneliness!! The sinful goddess who taught me about the forbidden fruit!" *(To customer)'' "Aah Princess, even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you..."'' *(To customer) "The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love." *''"Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to the ladies."'' *(To Haruhi)'' "Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have the money, pay with your own body! From now on, you are the Host Club's dog!!"'' *''"Call me king!"'' *''"Evil Twins get away from my daughter!!"'' *(To Kyouya) "Mom! Haruhi's using foul language!" *(To Haruhi) A little water never hurt anyone... besides, people always say I'm dripping with good looks." *(Referring to Kyouya)"All right! The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord has given his approval! Fellow subjects! Let's dress up the evil lord and bring him to the car! " *(To Haruhi) "Come here. I'll be here for you from now on.I'll try to have an eye on you so that you won't ever end up alone." *(Pointing to Haruhi) "You're gonna pay for that! And look at what she`s wearing! It`s super cute! Really super cute!" *''"BRAVO! KYOUYA! MON AMI! MON AMI! YAHOO!"'' (Upon when he first met Kyouya Ootori) *(To Haruhi) "It's not everyday God creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside and out." *(To Haruhi)'' "Isn't this crab... CRABtivating?"'' *''( to customer ) " ah princess! I'm so glad to see your bright warm smile! "'' *''"I'm making a hamster home."'' *''(Referring to the host club excluding Haruhi) "You boys...are the homosexual supporting cast."'' *(To Haruhi) "I'm not your Sempai, I'm just an acquaintance" *''(To Mitsukuni Haninozuka'' ) " Do you think you could tell me what true strength is? I may be out of line, but hiding your true self and putting on airs doesn't seem any different than running away to me. I would think that embracing the things you truly like and being able to enjoy them is worth more than anything. To just be yourself... I believe that's what true strength really is" *''(To Hikaru and Kaoru) "Do you really think im going to let Haruhi marry you guys? DADDY SAYS NO!"'' *''(About Hikaru and Kaoru) "Their world is still so small... It's such a shame..."'' Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Anime Characters